


Unicorn Pops

by Angelike



Series: For Aslan! [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia RPF
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100foraslan, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flash Fiction, Fluff, M/M, Permission to Podfic Granted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-24
Updated: 2008-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will promised to bring his younger cousin to the fair, but their excursion is cut abruptly short when Ben takes his teasing just a little too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorn Pops

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in response to the "Candy" prompt for the 100foraslan livejournal community.

When his adoring cousin had turned her angel-face his way and begged him to take her to the fair, he melted, mentally postponing his date with Ben – who had other ideas. “Oh, but I love fairs,” he grinned. “I'll tag along.” And Will, though inexplicably uneasy, didn't argue.

He realized his folly too late.

They were minutes past the entrance when Ben purchased the unicorn pop.

He tried not to watch that sinful tongue, those teasing lips. Really. But he was only a man, and when his lover deep-throated the damn thing – well, _enough was enough_.

Annie would understand someday.


End file.
